It Sucks To Be Me
by 1undercover
Summary: He whipped up his books and marched out of the room giving the final line as he closed the door behind him. "It sucks to be me!" Fun little oneshot about Kurt singing Kate's part of 'It Sucks To Be Me' which gets Blaine to make a move.


**Sorry! I just have those few lines from Avenue Q (first time in weeks it hasn't been RENT, count your blessings) and I just HAD to write it into a fanfiction.**

Kurt was sitting in his favorite place at Dalton. Next to Blaine. He had his French book open on his lap and was writing his essay while next to him Blaine was buried under his Biology notes. There was a fire going, he had his tea, his laptop, his books, and his….I mean _Blaine._ But he wasn't getting anything done. Not because Blaine kept slipping and accidentally running his foot down Kurt's leg, though that was cause enough. No it was because of a certain two Warblers who were rocking back and forth between moaning over their love lives and arguing violently over the set list.

"Then she just DUMPS ME!"

"Well she was a bit of a monster"

"NO! She was _perfect"_

"Dude. She was awful. She wouldn't let you speak to Blaine in her presence because she was afraid that he would steal her heterosexual boyfriend"

"So maybe she was a little crazy"

"Ya' think?"

"So what's up with you and Katharine?"

And so on until someone said something like…

"I really hope she's left you for good"

For Good. Uh oh.

"Speaking of, I don't think we should do Wicked because, you know, that girl on New Directions with the set of pipes can whip out Defying Gravity like its nothing, just seems like her thing"

And so began a heated discussion of which musicals would be presentable if they were even going to bother with Broadway at all…

Kurt was about ready to pull out his hair. That says a lot seeing as his hair was very near and dear to his heart. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and the other boy smiled charmingly back. Kurt's heart melted and ended up as a puddle of mush at his feet. That was another reason Kurt's hair was now on the endangered species list. Blaine was so full of mixed signals, or just lack of advance. He would flirt and wink and laugh, but he would never get any closer to defining anything than that. Kurt was getting a little sick of it. More than a little sick of it. He was getting ready to beat Blaine with his own Bio book until he confessed his feelings.

"Kurt? Are you alright? You look like you're about to take a knife to Blaine's Bio work,"

"What? Oh. He he…nothing," Kurt grinned nervously back at Wes before turning to stare at his French. Wes shrugged and went back to discussion the merits of _Chicago_.

"I don't know _Mr. Cellophane_ would need major adjustments to make it fit for show choir and I'm not sure whether there is anything else we can put with it…"

At the same moment that David uttered those words about Kurt's once-beloved audition song Blaine slid his hand out to rest on Kurt's. With a yell Kurt jumped up and, yanking on his hair, began to pace around the room looking from the whining boys to his crush and back. He stared at Wes who looked concerned at the hint of madness in the new kid's eyes.

"Look!" he said coming to rest in the middle of the room. He put his hands on his hips and went on, "Your problems aren't so bad!"

_I'm kind of pretty_

_And pretty damn smart_

The boys looked shocked at Kurt's out-break, then at his spontaneous singing, then at his song choice.

_I like romantic things like music and art_

_And as you know I have a gigantic heart_

_So whyyyyyyy _

Kurt slowly turned with anger building in his voice. His eyes came to rest on Blaine with strong irritation that made the other boy's eyes widen. Kurt was practically glaring as he went on.

_don't I have a boyfriend?_

He threw his hands up looking exasperated. He whipped up his books and marched out of the room giving the final line as he closed the door behind him.

_It sucks to be me!_

Outside he sighed before walking off to his dorm room where he dropped his stuff on his bed. He decided it was time for bed as even though he had possibly ruined their relationship he refused to be regretful.

Back in the room the three shocked boys stared at the door as it shut behind Kurt.

"DUDE! You just got TOLD!" Wes shouted laughing at Blaine's stupefied look. Blaine stood up slowly and walked out of the room gently closing the door. As he walked down the hall in pursuit of Kurt he heard David behind him say, "So what do you think of _Avenue Q_? I think Kurt could definitely rock _Fine, Fine Line_…"

He knocked carefully on Kurt's door before entering. As he crossed the threshold Kurt walked out of the bathroom, pajamas on and hair damp. Blaine's breath caught as Kurt looked up at him with a sleepy dazed look on his face. Blaine walked swiftly over to the boy and took his hands.

"For the record, I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend and I don't think it should go on any longer," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I don't think so either," he said smiling, "and I also don't think it will suck to be me anymore."

**Seeing as I need to read half of Old Man and the Sea by tomorrow, writing this was probably not the best idea I've ever had but the little scene kept playing over and over in my head until it exploded into a fanfiction!**

**I fixed it! Goodness! I understand that definitely is different from defiantly but is that really the only thing you picked up from the whole story? Sigh…**

**P.S. Sorry about all the notifications about a Chapter 2 and for your pain I actually will write a Chapter 2. My apologies!**


End file.
